Handsome Jack Returns: The Reunion of Milan
by XXRikuXXAxelXX
Summary: So this is sorta AFTER Borderlands 2, it time skips. Includes a bit of everty game really. This is a Handsome Jack X OC. This is BoyXBoy. Side pairing of MayaXZer0. I started writing this prior to playing Tales, but it's still in the works. There will be cussing, rude names, and sex scenes later on. Please be warned. I do not own borderlands I do own my OCs, Milan and Veniv.
1. On The Run

Milan was running across barren land, his boots coated in dust and a bullet proof helmet was on his head. Pandora was a mess, he didn't know a time when it prospered. Noises could be heard from all around. Milan figured that he was surrounded. He assumed he probably wouldn't survive this attack. This land was dangerous. Pandora was a thieve ridden, time destroyed land. How anyone could live here willingly was beyond Milan's knowledge. He ran quickly. Not wanting to risk confrontation.

Milan used to work with the Hyperion corporation, up until the death of Handsome Jack. His boss. He was fired, without any real warning. He adored his job. He loved being in the know on everything going on in the Corp. But they fired him. They fired him and it saddened him. He even started to regret all the things he had done for them. For Jack. He kept a secret that only he and Jack had shared.

Milan wasn't paying attention and ran straight into someone who was standing. He and the other man toppled to the ground in a mess of limbs. They came to a halt and Milan was laying with his head on the other man's chest. Milan quickly jumped up, apologizing.

"Please don't kill me I'm sorry." He went to run away but the man gripped onto his wrist.

"Come with me." The person said.

"What?" Milan was taken back.

"I have a place you can hide until the coast is clear." The voice of the man was oddly familiar. Milan couldn't put his finger on it. The man's face was covered with a black mask. So he couldn't place a face to the voice in his mind.

"I really don't know." Milan tugged at his own arm.

"Come on, Kiddo. I won't kill you. You don't seem like a filthy vault hunter." That nickname hit Milan like a bullet. Where had he heard it before? He started dragging the younger male into a nearby cave. To Milan it looked like this person had been living here for a while. A dirty mattress laid in the middle of the rock floor. A box was falling apart in the corner of the rock formation.

"Who are you?" Milan asked, his eyes searching the room for evidence of the person's identity.

"I should be asking you that. Who do you think you are stirring up bandits in my hideout?!" The man yelled in Milan's direction. The blonde flinched.

"I-I, uh...I was running. Some bandits were after me. And I'm still getting used to being chased around and almost killed." Milan explained.

"You live on Pandora, how aren't you used to almost being killed?" The man questioned.

"I've always been under the protection of the Hyperion Corporation."

"You're part of Hyperion?"

"Was. I was. I was fired after my boss was killed."

"Who was your boss?" A tinge in his voice.

"You don't know? My boss was Handsome Jack. And his name fit him well. He was handsome as all gets out. I mean I would love to have him all to myself...and-" The man was laughing at Milan. "What?" Milan was offended.

"Enough of the flattery, Pumpkin." He said as he took off the black mask. Another mask like face was underneath. Milan's eyes spread wide.

"Handsome Jack? But...but you're dead." Milan was shocked to say the least.

"Why the fuck would I lie about being alive? I wouldn't do that to you, Kiddo. Well maybe I would. I dunno." Jack asked. Milan started to cry, sniffles could be heard. "Whoa. Whoa kid. Calm yourself. I know I'm a sight for sore eyes but calm yourself."

"I'm so happy you're alive." Milan whimpered.

"But now the question still stands. Who are you? I can't place your voice in my mind. It's so eerily familiar." Jack touched the helmet on Milan. The younger of the two quickly removed his helmet. Blonde hair fell out of the helmet, rolling to one side in strangled formation. It was very messy but in such a cute way. Tears were beaded in Milan's eyes.

"May I repeat myself, Sir?" A tear of happiness fell down his cheek.

"You may, Princess." Jack smiled brightly.

"I'm so happy you're alive." Milan ran to Jack and hugged him. They kissed. Out of habit Jack grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away. Milan's face grew sad. "Don't you want to kiss me?" There was a break in his voice. His happy tears now turning into sad one's.

"No, no. It's just habit. I'm still used to pushing you away because I was usually pissed when you kissed me." Jack pulled him back in, his hands still on his shoulders. Milan wrapped his arms around him again, tighter as not to be pushed away a second time. The young blonde put his face in Jack's neck.

"I've missed you. I missed you so bad. I would sleep among rabid bullymongs and feral skags, crying myself to sleep without your embrace. They fired me and I felt guilty for even thinking about you." Milan was sobbing openly against Jack. The older male felt bad for the younger.

Why was Jack like this all for some teen? Well it all went back to about seven months prior to his 'death'.


	2. A New Pet?

[Flashback Begins here]

Milan was working at a computer. Math calculations on the screen. Loader formulas. His eyes scanned the screen quickly, fixing errors along the way. His nimble fingers working along the silver colored keyboard. One hand holding up his face and his lips pursed in concentration. His blonde hair pulled into a neat ponytail with a ribbon.

"The boss wants you." Said a man from behind Milan. The blonde saved his progress and turned in his chair to look at the man.

"Why?" He asked.

"I dunno. Just go. I wouldn't question it." He sighed and walked away from the young blonde.

Milan looked irritated but stood anyway. He was almost done with the loader calculations and now he was being interrupted for an unknown reason. Why couldn't he just work peacefully? It was his birthday and he's only wish was to be left alone. But suddenly fear filled him. Handsome Jack wanted him? What for? He hoped he wasn't in trouble. He didn't want to die. It was not in his list of things to today. He was walking with quick pace.

He came to a door, it was pristine and pure. Milan knocked on the door and noted the smoothness of the wood. Jack tells him to enter.

"I hear it's your birthday. How old are you?" Jack spoke softly.

"25, sir." Milan closed the door.

"You can drop the corporate act. Talk to me like a co-worker."

"But...Why sir?"

"Because I said so."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, no not at all, Kiddo. You see I just had my new head calc specialist killed and you've been working really hard. And you're really cute. So you'll be my head calc specialist. Can you handle that?"

"If you think a secretary like me can handle it then, I can."

"Come here." Jack beckoned. Milan moved to him quickly, fearing what would happen if he was too slow.

"Yes, sir?"

"Jack. My name to you is Jack."

"Alright, Jack. But I'm really confused." Milan blinked, his long lashes fanning over his eyes.

"Listen here, Kitten. How about I discuss this with you over a dinner date. What do you say to that?"

"What do you want me to say to that?" Milan asked.

"Don't do that. Give me whatever answer _you_ want." Jack seemed chill about this. Milan was a tad scared by this Jack, even more scared than when he was angry. Because then you knew that he was going to kill you. When he was quiet you never knew until he snapped your neck.

"I have a lot of work to get done...And I need to get some sleep. I think I'm going to decline. I'm sorry." Milan looked down to the floor.

"Fine by me." Jack smiled and leaned forward. "But I'm not giving up on you. I can sense big potential in you."

"Whatever you say, S-...Jack." Milan blushed with a grin.

"Return to your work. And the promotion still stands and I'll be sending you emails on the details later. Enjoy the rest of your birthday." Jack waved him off. Milan walked out of the room. He let air out of his lungs he didn't know he was holding.

Milan returned to his desk. He looked over the calculations on his screen with tired eyes. He couldn't even focus on the work at hand. An email popped up on his screen.

For Kitten:

Finish those loader calculations. Make sure they're accurate and legible. If you change your mind about dinner just send me a message. Or maybe you wanna get lunch? Keep me informed, Kiddo. Oh also there's a meeting you have to attend at 2 pm sharp. Don't be late, Pumpkin.

From The Desk of

Handsome Jack.

Milan read the email over and over. This was way too real. And way too fast. He was the head of his department now and he was hit on and asked out by Handsome Jack. Handsome Jack, one of the most attractive men Milan had ever met. A man tapped his shoulder, the man from before. He was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Boss said to deliver these to you." He said handing the flowers to Milan. The blonde's face grew intensely red.

"Thank you for bringing them to me." Milan squeaked, taking them from the other man's hand.

"So is this what the meeting with the boss was about? Are you his new fucktoy?" The man had asked.

"Excuse me?" Milan grew angry at the accusation. He stood to face the man.

"I mean after the death of his last toy, I suppose it's time he got a new cockslut." The words stung Milan's heart.

"I am no one's cockslut!" Milan retaliated. His anger caused him to smack the man across the face. "Watch who your agitating! I'm your boss now, so get your facts straight! That's what my meeting with Handsome Jack was about you, formidable twat!" Milan screamed.

"Whoa there, Kiddo." Jack's smooth came from behind Milan. The blonde turned to look at his boss.

"Sorry, sir. He provoked me." Milan defended himself. Jack's gaze went from Milan to the other man.

"Mr. Barnett, did you provoke Mr. Lindo?"

"I did, sir." Barnett responded truthfully.

"What did you say to him?" Jack questioned.

"I don't recall." He was now lying.

"Bullshit." Jack growled. "What did he say to you?" Now he was speaking to Milan.

"He called me a fucktoy and a cockslut." Milan bit his lip nervously.

"Is that so?" Jack raised one of his perfect eyebrows.

"It is." Milan felt like he was tattling and it wasn't a good feeling for him. It made him queasy.

"Boys teach Mr. Barnett a lesson." Jack beckoned in two buff men. They grabbed Barnett by the arms and hauled him away.

"This is your fault, you fucking slut! Go fuck yourself!" Were the words that left his mouth before the men took him away. Milan looked highly offended.

"Don't listen to him. His life is irrelevant." Jack muttered.

"Aren't I too? Irrelevant? I mean wasn't he right? That you're trying to make me your next sextoy? Isn't that your goal right now?" Milan asked timidly. He hoped it wasn't true. "I mean I know I could never truly be loved." Jack's eye twitched with irritation.

"Come with me." Jack roughly gripped Milan's wrist and dragged him to his office. Once in the office he began to yell, "Can you not say things like that?!"

"Why? Isn't it the truth? No one will ever love me! Not my parents, nor my siblings and definitely not you." Milan wanted to burst into tears. He wanted to run far away and never look back.

"What makes you think that?" The CEO's hands were on the pale boys arms, holding him in place.

"No one wanted me as a child. Why would they start now?" Milan let the tears flow from his eyes, sadness filling him.

"Listen, Kitten." He wiped away the salty tears of the younger male. "I haven't dated anyone since...Moxxi." The name was bile in his mouth. "And I figured it was time to stick myself out there again. Being a ruler of an entire planet is tiring. And lonely."

"What about the person that Barnett mentioned? The so called 'fucktoy'?" Milan questioned. Jack let go of the blonde and gestured for Milan to sit in the seat in front of his big wooden desk. Handsome Jack closed and locked his door. He went over to his desk and leaned on it.

"Kiddo. You're young and free. People like you fall in love every day. All I seem to feel is hatred and distaste for life. I was lonely and well, I'm not gonna lie kid, I was horny. It was years since I had last had sex. I was craving it really bad. So the first person to flirt with me I took up as a sex partner. But I grew tired of it. Tired of the sex. Tired of feeling emotionless. I had the guy killed, I didn't want my sex secrets exposed to the company. No one would take me seriously that way. Then the company hired you." Jack explained. His hands pressed against the desk, his fingers clenching against the wood.

"What do I have to do with this?" Milan asked.

"I'm getting to that." Jack sighed. "So you were hired and you were all cute at that Hyperion desk, my posters by your head. I adored, no I still do. I adore the way you lean on your hand and purse your lips when you concentrate. I just imagine pushing you to my desk and having you all to myself. Calling my name as I bring you nothing but pleasure." Jack admitted. "Do you see what I'm getting at, Kitten?" Milan was bright red. His ears felt like they were on fire.

"I suppose I see your point..." He mumbled.

"Kid, I hate mumbling. Speak up." Jack sighed.

"I said. I suppose I see your point." Milan spoke up.

"You're cute." Jack chuckled.

"I am?" Milan questioned.

"Let your hair down." Jack requested. Milan did as he was asked and removed the black ribbon from his hair. The blonde locks fell down his shoulders and part way down his back. "Can I have that?" The CEO asked as he pointed to the ribbon that was now in the palm of Milan's hand.

"Yeah, of course." Milan handed the small black piece of fabric to his boss. Jack ran it over his hand a few time before bringing his gaze back up to Milan. The blonde sat nervously in his chair. Jack set the ribbon carefully on the his desk. The brunette CEO moved toward Milan, walking around so he was behind his subordinate. Milan watched him carefully.

"Look forward. Into space. Don't look at me." Jack demanded of the boy. Milan looked out the space-view window. Doing exactly as he was told. He played with his fingers. He felt fidgety and under pressure. Jack's hands met with Milan's neck gently. Milan shivered at the motion. Jack's hands were freezing. The older man ran his hands through Milan's long blonde hair. Feeling the fibers against the pads of his fingers. Milan closed his eyes and leaned his head back. The handsome overlord was silent but a smirk was plastered on his fake face. Milan exhaled his breath slowly, his mind blank, just embracing the feeling of fingers carding through his hair. Then, as sudden as they had been on him, they were gone. Milan made a sound of disapproval. His eyes opened and he looked back at Handsome Jack. Those hands that were once on his neck snapped his head in attention to the space-view window.

"What?" The blonde asked.

"I said, Look forward and do not look at me." Jack said in a hushed tone. "Stand up." The CEO commanded, now louder. The blonde stood from his hair and stepped forward. Jack took his spot and pulled the blonde by the hips onto his lap. The underling doesn't put up a fight and he does want to. He's curious.

"What do you want me to do, Jack?" The blonde asked, his eyes forward. He can feel the CEO's anatomy against him.

"Whatever you want to do." Jack's voice was low and rough. It sent shivers down the young man's spine. Milan reached back and placed his hand on Jack's neck, gently running his fingers over the flesh. He ground his ass down against the tyrant. Jack made a low moaning noise. Milan turned his head and kissed the other.

The door slammed open and the blonde jumped up from the older man's lap and pressed himself against the desk with fear. The CEO got up enraged that their quality time had been interrupted.

"Sir there is an intruder on the third floor of the building. We need you to be protected. And your, um...guest, needs to leave the office for your protection." The Hyperion worker at the door said. Milan made a move for the door but Jack grabbed him.

"He's not going anywhere." The tyrant growled..

"He needs to leave." The worker pulled at Milan until he was in the doorway. Jack grabbed the worker by the neck and shoved him to the floor. Milan took a step out of the door, getting out of the way of conflict. But the intruder mentioned before came barreling down the hall.

He looked rough, he was blonde. Well-built and good with a weapon. He was shooting Hyperion men left and right to protect himself. A blue haired girl soon followed, her skin glowing with blue light. Someone with a helmet was next to crash down the hall. Milan was scared. All he wanted to do was run. Jack got up from the now dead employee. Milan looked to his almost lover. Jack grabbed Milan's wrist and the large blonde enemy made a shot at the CEO. Jack kissed the blonde and then shoved him into the office and close the door.

"Axton, grab Handsome Jack. Zer0, you get a hold on the blonde Hyperion member." The female's voice rang through the hallway.

"Axton, Maya, retreat. I shall grab the blonde for interrogation." The one called Zer0 responded, opening the door to Jack's office that Milan resided in. The blonde ran over to the desk in attempts to get away from them. The assassin shot the fearful blonde in the shoulder to make him stop moving around. The young Hyperion worker went sprawling onto the ground. Crimson blood leaked from his body and onto the marble floor. The helmeted assassin threw the injured man over his shoulder and ran down the halls. Milan kicked at the assassin. They were not fazed by the struggling.


	3. A Struggle Now Worth It

About an hour of running later the black clad person stopped. Milan had long since stopped struggling. The blonde had blurred vision when he was set down. His hands were tied and he was being bandaged. When his eyes came out of the blurry state his eyes were greeted with the sight of the trio of Bandits. Well now it was a quartet of bandits. Now a short tan man was with them.

"Tell us all you know about your boss, Handsome Jack." The girl commanded.

"Well, he is a lonely man. He kills people all the time. He thinks I look cute when I do my work. He has a crush on me. He's brunette. That's all I know." Milan said, a frown plastered on his face.

"That can't be all you know. We saw you kiss him." The beautiful girl sighed.

"I was about five minutes from jumping his bones. Then we were rudely interrupted during a kiss. Before today all I did was loader calculations. A lot has gone on today. I've been called a cock slut. I've kissed a tyrant three times today. I watched two of my co-workers be hurt today because of me." Milan blinked.

"I think that is all he knows." The big blonde man said. "I believe him."

"Axton...you're never this trusting." The blue haired girl commented. Milan shrugged but hissed at the pain that streaked up his body.

"Maya, no one admits that they were called a cock slut unless they are spilling the truth to save their skin." Axton's eyes never left their little prisoner.

"Fine. I suggest if you keep him tied up. He stays in your room tonight, Axton. You don't have to offer him your bed but treat him nicely. We don't know what Jack'll do if we hurt his little boy toy anymore than we already have." Maya gave her order and that was the end of discussion.

"You're coming with me." Axton said with a cheery tone, helping Milan up. Maya walked off with the masked being. The short man, who didn't say a word shuffled off into a different direction. Axton walked with Milan cold room.

"It's kinda chilly in here." Milan commented.

"Yeah I like it cold. Here let me take those ropes off your wrists." Axton made a move to remove the ropes from his prisoner.

"You trust me?" Milan questioned.

"You wouldn't hurt a damn fly." The man said. Soon the ropes were taken off and Milan rubbed his chafed wrists.

"That's what I like to put off. I'm no bark _and_ no bite." The younger blonde responded. "Do you have a ribbon? If not can I have that rope?" He asked.

"Why?" Axton questioned the other's motive.

"I don't like putting my hair down and it's been down this whole time. Jack ordered me to take my hair down and I desire for it to be up." Milan put his hand out. Axton handed the younger the rope. He tied his hair up, careful not to tangle his hair. The bigger blonde man watched.

"We should get some sleep, Uh... what's your name?"

"Milan. And I agree. Where am I sleeping?" The younger of the two asked.

"In my bed with me if you don't mind. I'm Axton by the way." Axton said.

"I... Guess I can make due for the night." Milan huffed.

"What do you mean, short stuff?" The commander gave off a confused vibe.

"I hate wearing clothes when I sleep but I suppose a night or two won't kill me." Milan pouted.

"You'll be here longer than a day or two." Axton corrected.

"Not if Jack can help it." The long haired blonde purred.

"Are you threatening me?" The older faked an offended tone and peeled off his shirt.

"No just stating the facts." Milan quickly followed suit. He climbed in next to the big buff man. The younger blonde cuddled close for warmth and in the arms of a bandit, fell into a deep sleep.

A new morning hit and Milan woke with a shock. His eyes darted around the room. The young blonde had no idea where he was. But then the realization hit him. He was captured by bandits and was sleeping in the bed of one of his captors. Milan sat up and the blankets fell to his waist. The buff blond man stirred beside him. The younger of the two pulled himself out of bed and stripped into his boxers. He was determined to shower. His feet padded against the cold tile of the floor.

"Why does he like things so fucking cold?" He mewled his complaint to himself. Milan found a bathroom. He rummaged through the cabinets and pulled out a towel. There was soap already in the shower. The yellow hyperion boxers were peeled off his skin and left on a heap in the middle of the bathroom floor. Once naked he stepped into the shower.

After his shower he wrapped the towel he found earlier around his waist and picked up his boxers. He trudged back into the cold room. A shiver racked through his body as the cold took over his body. He picked up his clothing. The young blonde and he padded across the room. He poked Axton's shoulder blade, causing the bigger man to fidget.

"Axton do you have a washer and dryer?" Milan asked. Axton turned to the naked man and nodded.

"Yeah, down the hall, last door on your right...And can I get used to waking up to this?" The older man asked.

"Meow. You're funny, I like you." The blonde teased.

"Hey, Kid. Let's not act like cats." Axton yawned out.

"Not a cat person?" Milan patted Axton on the head before leaving the room. Axton watched Milan's ass as he sashayed out of the room.

The mostly naked prisoner walked down the hall and into the last room on the right. It appeared to be a laundry room. The blonde put his clothes in the washer and added detergent in a slot labelled conveniently "soap". He flipped some options on the old looking washer and then pushed the start button. As the water filled the machine he closed the lid. Milan leaned against the silver colored machine.

The blue haired woman walked in, having become suspicious when someone other than her was doing laundry. Milan paused all motion, only moving to put his hands in the air to show he was unarmed.

"I got blood on my clothes and my underwear needed cleansed. I'm sorry if I'm inconveniencing your day by using your washer." The young blonde apologized.

"Whoa. I was just seeing who was doing laundry. I'm usually the only one who does it. But Uh, as you were." She turned her back on him. Milan noted the tattoos on her skin.

"Where did you get those? They're cool. Your tattoos I mean."

"Dude, I'm a siren." She scoffed.

"I... Don't understand..." Milan looked at her with a confused gaze.

"I'm a siren. It's a species of being."

"I've never heard of a siren. I'm sorry."

"That's new. Someone who's never heard of a siren. AND doesn't want to blow my brains out. Refreshing." The siren sighed contently. The young blonde let out a nervous laugh. He was still leaning on the washer and it started to shake violently causing him to fall. Maya rushed to his side and helped him up.

"Sorry I'm super clumsy." Milan said as he held up his towel and adjusted himself.

"I see that. I also see why Jack is into you. You're cute. And you couldn't harm a fly. That must be great for him. He sent me an echo earlier and I'll play it over breakfast for everyone to hear. Make sure you aren't late for breakfast. All the other boys are greedy boys. Alright?" Maya smiled and patted him on the shoulder before turning and going out the door. Milan waved awkwardly before absconding down the hallway himself.

He made it back to Axton's room fairly easily, remembering the way there. The blond buff man was fully clothed and in the bathroom, brushing his teeth.

"Do you have a shirt I can wear?" Milan asked looking cute.

"Sure thing. They're in the drawer. Second one." Axton told him. The younger of the two walked over to the dresser and scavenged for something to wear. He pulled out the biggest shirt he could and dropped his towel, throwing the shirt on and pulling it over his naked body. It went to midthigh. Axton made a choking noise, followed by coughing. Milan looked at him with concern.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just accidently swallowed this toothpaste." Axton answered, holding up the toothbrush. His face was red and he was averting his eyes. Milan swayed his hips as he spun around. His eyes went to the door.

"We might wanna go down and get breakfast soon." Milan pursed his lips in thought.

"You're going out like that? In just my shirt?" Axton lifted an eyebrow.

"We're just going to the kitchen, right? By the time y'all need to go anywhere my clothes will be dried and ready to be worn." Milan scoffed. "Come on, Slugger."

Milan skipped his way to the kitchen, with Axton. But as the young blonde and the brute entered the room together, Axton was thrusted against the wall and away from Milan.

"Please tell me you didn't sleep with the enemy Axton." A fiery redhead screamed at him.

"What no!" Axton responded.

"Then why is wearing ONLY your shirt. Where are his clothes? If we don't return him to Jack the way we found him we're going to have a problem."

"Lilith Calm yourself. He is just borrowing a shirt while his clothes are being washed. And what do you mean return him? I thought he was our captured little pup." Axton had confusion in his gruff voice.

"Well about that..." Maya dragged out, putting her echo on the table. She pressed some buttons and a staticy voice came over it.

"Listen you filthy bandits. You have someone who belongs to me... And if you don't return him, we're going to have a problem..." There was a slight pause. Milan looked to Maya concerned. "I've been easy on you. I was playing with you up until now. I have been drawing out your life for my enjoyment. But I am _SO_ unhappy right now. I am _ENRAGED_. Give him back or your precious Sanctuary is dust. You have 48 hours to prepare him to be back. He better be in the shape you took him or I swear on every loader I own that you are dead. I will not wait another second past that. Goodbye Bandits. I will call you soon to hear his sweet voice again." The echo message ended. They all turned to Milan. The blonde was nervous under their gaze.

"I wanted to wring you out for information, but apparently you don't know anything, according to Maya." Lilith said with a groan.

"How about we inquire him in another way? I say, torture?" The helmeted person said.

"No, we have to keep him exactly like that or we're putting several hundred lives at danger. Jack will go on a killing spree and we can't risk that." Maya countered.

"Ah, I suppose you are correct. No harm should befall him. Or it shall harm us and this whole city. How do you suppose we get him back to the tyrant?" Zer0 questioned.


	4. Knowing Him

The Echo started to light up and a voice sounded.

¨Hey, Kiddos? Handsome Jack speaking, let me talk to him." Milan's boss' voice sounded over the little device. Maya handed it to the blonde.

¨Uh, Hi.¨ Milan said, his fingers trembling again the device.

"It's good to hear your voice, Kitten. I'll get you out of there soon. How are you holding up? Did They hurt you? Did they touch a single hair on your body?" The supposedly emotionless tyrant sounded highly concerned.

"I'm fine. No one's hurt me. They tried to get information out of me. But all I know is useless loader calculations." Milan laughed nervously. "But, no, I'm fine. They untied me, I washed my clothes and got my hair tied up and everything. I'm okay. Don't worry yourself to death. Okay Jack?"

"Alright. I'm just glad you're okay. Well be together soon, just hold tight for me. Be safe, see you real soon, goodbye." And with those words the short conversation was finished.

All eyes were on Milan. They were all silent and still. Milan handed the echo back to Maya and she cautiously took it back.

"So I have somewhere over 24 hours to get to know you guys. Would anyone like to eat with me and speak to me about their life?" Milan asked. Everyone looked at each other and everyone shook their heads no. "Do you want to learn about me?"

"Yeah grab the stool and we'll listen to you speak. Maybe we can pick up some information during your story." Lilith said. She pushed all the chairs on one side of the table and Milan pulled the stool over. They took a seat each.

"Well I was born on Helios. My mother worked hard to keep us safe, my brother and I. My brother's name is Veniv."

"Veniv? Veniv the destroyer?" Axton asked.

"Yup. That's him. The great vault hunter. I know, he's a disappointment. My mother kicked him out when she discovered his ties to the bandits. I still see my brother sometimes." Milan smiled as he twisted his fingers in his hand. "Can one of you accompany me to see my brother? I desire to see him."

"I can take him." Axton offered.

"Fine but you better keep him safe." Lilith growled. "Get him dressed and leave."

"Okay." Axton said. He lifted himself from his chair and looked to Milan. The pantless blonde male jumped up from the stool. He smiled and walked with the older man back to the rooms, but not before snatching up plates of food.

The blonde men ventured back up to Axton's room. They ate there and just talked to each other.

"So, Why do you like Jack? I can see why he likes you but why one Pandora would you like someone like him?" Axton asked, his mouth full of skag bacon.

"Well, I don't know him all that well yet. I mean it was just yesterday that he whisked me out of that dull job. I was doing loader calculations for about two years, because it's what my mom did. But in these past few hours I've learned so much about him. He's lonely and forgotten. Everyone sees this bad and bold side of him. But I see this broken down and weary man. He has endured so much pain and just wants to be loved. I think that's why he's such a tyrant, because the only way to get anyone to love him is if he forces them to love him." Milan fiddles with his fingers, picking at the plate that has most of it's food still on it.

"Well I suppose that makes sense but that doesn't make what he's done okay."

"Of course not. No one should kill others, but haven't you killed numerous nameless faces. What makes you better than Jack?"

"Nothing, I know what I've done and I deserve anything that's coming to me. But I fight with a cause. To protect the people of Pandora."

"And Jack is trying to bring order to Pandora. Although you bandits won't let him." Milan had a fierce look in his eyes. Axton growled under his breath.

"Yeah and it's people like you who are killing innocent children and bystanders."

"And it's people like you who are killing innocent Hyperion workers because you think we're all bad."

"And It's people like you who are creating weapons to kill people."

"And It's people like you who killed my mom!" Milan stood up from the bed and ran out the door, his food fell to the ground.

Milan settled in the area behind the washer and dryer. Milan threw his clothes in the dryer to create a sound to cover his breathing. He pushed the on button. Tears streaked his face and more were trailing. The sound of metal boots came near him and he stopped breathing to stop emitting noise, just in case.

"I know you are there. I don't mean you any harm, sir. Don't be scare of me." The metallic robot like voice sounded. Milan hurriedly took his breath again and stood to look at the person before him. "Why do you cry?"

"Axton and I had an argument." Milan sniffled.

"What do you fight about?" Zer0 asked with a question mark displayed on their helmet.

"How bad hyperion workers are and how bad bandits are." The blonde looked down with depression. "And we both blew up at each other."

"Let him calm down now, He will be fine in a while, Don't push him too far."

"It's my fault. I'll go apologize and we can talk this out while we see my brother."

"Proceed with caution." The helmeted being warned as Milan climbed over the drier to the door.

"Thanks." Milan smiled. He ran back and hugged Zer0. "No... Honestly...Thank you."

"You are welcome but cease the touching if you would." Zer0 requested. Milan immediately back away and blushed.

"Sorry."  
"Not a problem. Please do continue on to Axton." A smile emoticon appeared on their helmet and they waved him off. The blonde scampered off and went down the hall.

Axton heard running footsteps that were coming toward him. He turned around just in time to be hugged by the blonde. Axton picked up the younger male and pulled him into the embrace.

"I'm sorry I went overboard." The smaller of the two apologized.

"It's okay I was being a jerk too." Axton said, holding up the younger. Milan snuggled against Axton. Milan was careful in the way he was positioned against Axton, seeing as he was only wearing a shirt and didn't want to press anything against the bigger man.

"Sorry I'm so affectionate. It's my nature." Milan said, jumping out of the embrace. Axton's face was red and he was overly flustered. Axton pulled at his shirt to cover past his waist.

"That's fine. Well why don't you go get your clothes and we'll head out. Imma just get a shower really quick." Axton said as he ushered the boy in the direction of the laundry room. He quickly shuffled into his room. The blonde giggled to himself and went back to the laundry room. Maya had the helmeted person pressed to herself, leaned over the washing machine. The vizor of the helmet was up, but Milan couldn't see what was under it. He yelped and shielded his eyes.

"Oh my god, Milan. I'm sorry!" Maya said as she pulled the visor down on Zer0's helmet. Milan uncovered his eyes and was greeted with the sight of a flustered Maya and a calm, robotic Zer0.

"No, I uh...I should have read the room and went back to Axton's until you were done." Milan assured the blue haired siren.

"You need your clothes don't you... I'm sorry." Maya apologized again.

"It's fine..." Milan walked passed them and retrieved his clothing.

The blonde scampered through the hallway and into Axton's room. The older man was in the bathroom. So Milan just pulled off the shirt he was wearing right there next to the bed. He pulled on his boxers and pants. Axton came out of the bathroom as Milan was buttoning up his pants. Axton's eyes wandered over the younger's body, taking in every dip caused by bone. Milan noticed this and blushed fiercely.

"Can you stop staring? It's awkward..." Milan covered up his chest with his arms.

"Sorry you are just so gorgeous." Axton's eyes lingered at his hip, a scar was settled there, running into his pelvic area. A matching one was running along his neck to his collar bone. "What happened?" He asked.

"What do mean?" Milan looked confused.

"Those scars. I didn't see them before." Axton explained.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Did Jack do that?"

"No... Why would you accuse him of this?"

"Because he's reckless."

"Stop. He wouldn't hurt me. Let's drop it please." Milan said, as he covered the scars with his hands, but they peeked out passed his fingers because of their length. Milan turned his back on Axton and threw on his hyperion uniform shirt. Soon his socks and shoes followed.

"Ready to go?" Axton questioned. His eyes on the wall, away from the younger blonde.

"I am. Let's go see my brother."


	5. What Happened Back Then

Milan's knuckles rapped gently against the rough wood of his brother's door. The blonde was content but Axton gulped nervously.

A tall black haired ruffian opened the door.

"Hello, Brother." Milan said with a small smile. The bigger man picked him up and hugged him to himself like Milan was a small puppy. "I missed you so much."

"Hi little man! It's been awhile." Veniv was cheery in his tone. Milan held onto his brother for dear life. He was holding onto him as if he'd disappear for several more years.

"It's been far too long but please put me down." Milan struggled to get out of his grip. The older of them all set the youngest down. Veniv's attention when to Axton.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Veniv asked. Axton when red in the face.

"No it's my abductor. He took me hostage." Milan said as if it was nothing. Veniv turned to Axton and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Have you hurt my baby brother? Do I have to kill you?" Veniv was about to punch Axton in the face but Milan grabbed his arm. Axton flinched when the fist was close to his face.

"Stop! It was a misunderstanding. He took me away from my soon to be boyfriend because I'm about to get with Handsome Jack and they were doing a raid on his building and I was in Jack's lap when the security guard was warning him that bandits were coming and Jack was trying to protect me and he was pulled away from me and Zer0 grabbed me. Please don't hurt Axton, he's only showed me the kindest of manners." Milan pleaded.

"Wait wait wait. Back up about ten sentences." Veniv dropped Axton and held onto his brother's arm.

"I didn't say ten sentences...what do you want me to repeat?"

"The part where you said you were about to date the deadliest man in the universe!"

"He's nice, why don't you guys just leave him alone?" Milan whimpered.

"Get in here! If you say that too loud around here, you'll get your ass beat in." Veniv pushed his brother inside and Axton reluctantly followed.

"What is your guys' problem with Jack, I can't believe you. You guys know nothing about him!" Milan pouted.

"And how much do you know about him?"

"Well uh... He hasn't dated anyone since Moxxi..."

"So what you're telling me is you're the same old kid who falls in love with the first person who flirts with you?" Veniv raised an eyebrow at his brother.

"What no... He is just so... accepting and he is so... passionate..."

"Falling for just anyone didn't work out that great the last time." The older brother touched the scar that poked out from under Milan's shirt.

"Shut up! It's you fault that he did this to me..." Milan sniffled, his eyes started to brim with tears. Milan pushed past his brother and into the bathroom. Axton sighed and looked at Veniv.

"What happened?" Axton asked the black haired man.

"It's not my place to tell you. Go ask him. It'll make him feel better. He's never gotten to talk about it all the way." Veniv tilted his head. Axton walked over to the bathroom door and tried to turn it. It was locked of course.

"Milan, It's me Axton. You can talk to me. I swear." Axton said through the wood of the door.

"I am not opening that door." The blonde's voice came out weak and sad. This hurt Axton.

"Please just let me in. I can't send you back to Jack with you so sad. I just wanna talk, we can leave Jack out of this. No bad mouthing him. I promise. Just let me in." Axton pleaded.

He waited there for a moment and was about to give up but the sound of a lock told the blonde otherwise. The younger blonde opened the door and Axton got a good look at his face. There we tears lining his cheeks and his nose and eyes were puffy and red, assumed from crying and blowing his nose. Axton went past him and Milan closed and locked the door back.

"What happened out there? Why are you so upset?" Axton asked.

"Well... This is what I do... I get upset and I cry..." Milan mumbled.

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about what Veniv said. I don't let innocent people get hurt but I prefer to know the stories of those who I protect. Do you see where I'm coming from?" Axton sat on the closed toilet. Milan seated himself in the tub, his face against the porcelain siding.

"He watched people walk all over me in life. I fell in love at 14 and I thought that it was everything. The guy was so nice and I just... Trusted him ya know... I'm sorry, I shouldn't put this on you... I just... No one ever wants to listen... No one has ever cared enough to ask me my side of this story. They heard his and shunned me. Or listened to Veniv's perspective. Both which are heavily skewed to one side of the argument. My fault and His. No one ever wanted to hear my side."

"Tell me more about your side of the story." Axton looked over at the boy with concern lacing his eyes.

"It's not important... I can keep it to myself. I'll be fine..." Milan couldn't look up at Axton, he was too upset to look anyone in the eye.

"But I want to hear it. Even if Jack takes you away and I never see you again, you will know I care. Even if you never tell anyone again, it'll be out there. And I promise you that I will never tell anyone." Axton put his head in his hands, now knowing that Milan won't look at him.

"Okay... Just don't tell anyone..."

"On my life."

"Well, Like I told you. I fell for this guy at 14, but I didn't do anything about it until the age of 16. He was much older than me. He was 14 years older than me. So he didn't want me to say anything if we got together. Because of the age gap, ya know? He agreed to be with me, just not to do anything in public. My brother was the most skeptical. He didn't want to let me date anyone. Especially a 30 year old guy. We only held hands and kissed every so often at first. But once I turned 18, he was very... Pushy... He never touched me when I told him no. He respected my boundaries, I swear. But I kept denying him. He got more aggressive but only ever yelled at me. I agreed to have sex with him one night... He was buried deep within m-" The blonde was cut off.

"TMI, Kid. Move on." Axton was red in the face.

"Well, we were mid-sex and I had screamed a bit too loud and Veniv rushed in thinking I was in pain. He got the wrong idea and he pulled a knife out of his boot. The guy got up and threw on boxers. I was rushing to get dress. My boyfriend somehow got a hold of my father's sword. It's a collector's item, but that's beside the point. They rushed at each other and I was dumb and got between them. As if that could stop them. Veniv cut me in the neck and shoulder... My boyfriend at the time cut me along the hip and pelvis. I was lucky to live. I was in the hospital for months. That's when my mom kicked Veniv out. And the guy left me. He... hated me. I got him in trouble... He has every right to hate me..." Sniffles ended his sentence and Axton perked up at the sound. He moved from the toilet and hugged the younger blonde. Milan sobbed against Axton's shoulder.

"It's okay. It's the past. I'm sure he doesn't hate you. What's the guy's name?" Axton assured the other.

"Mordecai... I haven't seen him in years." Milan confessed. Axton stopped everything he was doing. The hug stopped and he sat back. "What's wrong?"

"We can't go back..."

"Go back where?"

"The base. We can't go back..."

"Why?"

"Mordecai is Lilith's friend, he stops by there all the time. We can't go back, I don't want you to go through that." Axton explained. Milan looked up fearfully.

"I can't see him, he hates me. He'll get me back for what happened." Milan started crying harder.

"I'm going to call Maya and Lilith, tell them that you can't go back." Axton patted Milan on the head before leaving the room. Veniv took his place in the bathroom, comforting his brother.

Axton pulled his echo and called the base.

"What's up Axton?" Maya responded.

"Is Lilith with you there?" Axton questioned.

"That she is..." Maya seemed confused by this question.

"Make sure she can hear this."

"Okay we're all listening." Lilith's voice came across the speaker.

"We can't come back to the base."

"Why the fuck not?" Lilith sounded mad.

"Milan can't see Mordecai. We can't risk it. Milan might get hurt."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"How about you call Mordecai. He could probably tell you. I need to find a place safer than there to return Milan to Jack. Milan is too afraid to come back." Axton said. He knew that he would be in deep shit for this but he hung up on them. He sent out a call to Handsome Jack.

"Handsome Jack speaking, what's up, Bandit?"

"I uh... Milan is too scared to return to my base. Could you get him any sooner?"

"Is he unsafe? Because I swear to god..."

"He's safe, don't give me that shit. Come get him. He's sobbing and freaking out."

"On it. I have your location. I'm sending a car to come get him." Jack hung up and Axton sighed. He called Maya back.

"I called Jack... He's sending a car to get Milan..."

"Okay, do what you must to keep him safe." Maya hung up this time. Axton threw his echo to the couch and went back to the bathroom.

"Milan you're going home..." Axton said as he walked in. Milan was balled up tight in Veniv's arms, sleeping.

"He tired himself out with his tears. I'm not gonna wake him up, but where is he going?" Veniv was quiet with his words, as not to wake up his brother.

"Back to Jack. That man can take care of him more than we can. And I don't think Jack will be as bad to him as we thought he would be. Jack threatened to wipe out all of sanctuary if we so much as bruised him. Jack will be good for him and the moment I think otherwise I will personally kill Jack myself." Axton told the murderer.

"You better keep to that word. Because not only will Jack kill you but I will." Veniv joked with the shorter male. Veniv stood up and escorted everyone back into the living room. Axton picked his echo back up before sitting down. Milan stirred slightly in Veniv's arms as he sat down.

An hour or so passed by before there was a knock at the door. Axton got it because Milan was asleep against the sleeping Veniv. A mousey girl was standing there.

"I'm here to retrieve Milan Lindo." She said to the tall bandit.

"Are you here from Hyperion?" Axton asked, looking passed her at the slick black car that was here to get his new friend.

"That I am, sir." She smiled at Axton.

"Alright let me wake him up and I'll have him right out." Axton nodded to her and she stepped back to the car as Axton closed the door. He walked over to Milan and Veniv. He shook Milan gently.

"Milan a car is here to take you back to Jack." The older said. The blonde jumped up, despite his tired nature and hugged the taller male.

"Thank you so much. Is there anything I can do to thank you for keeping me safe?"

"Ask Jack for an echo and call me sometime, okay?" Axton smiled.

"I can do that." Milan returned the grin. Axton hugged the younger blonde tighter and pulled away. He kissed Milan. The hyperion worker was surprised by this and leaned out of the kiss.

"I am so sorry. I uh... Didn't mean to do that." Axton turned red.

"It's okay. Just don't do it again. I'll call you." Milan glided over to Veniv and kissed his head. "See ya later bro. Bye Axton. Tell Maya and Zer0 I said farewell." He was smiling from ear to ear. The blonde sauntered out the door and to the car.

He was going home.


	6. Details, Desks, That Girl, and a Twin

Milan was walked back to Jack's office, it was almost noon. The blonde boy went to knock of the door but it opened before he got the chance. The tyrant picked him up abruptly and held him tight.

"I was so worried, Kiddo." Were the words that spilled out of the CEO's mouth. Milan buried his face in Jack's neck.

"I missed you. I couldn't wait to get back. They treated me rather well for kidnappers." Milan joked.

"Now, uh, Kid... I know you just got back, and I honestly hate to bombard you like this. But there's some terms we have to go over before we can continue this little... Whatever you want this to be." Jack, pushed Milan away to look him in the eyes. Milan looked worried by this comment. Jack pulled Milan into his office and closed the door. Locking it so that no one could interrupt the conversation. Milan took a seat across the desk from Jack, who was now sitting in his plush black chair.

"What are these terms?"

"Well first we need to define this. And don't ask me for answers, I want this to be all your decision. I usually fight to get what I want but this is something different. I don't want to just control you. I want this to be everything you want, so that I know that you are happy. This isn't just ruling a planet, or meaningless sex. This is some serious stuff, Kiddo."

"Can we be together? Like boyfriends...? It's been awhile since I've had a boyfriend and it sounds nice. Ya know... To be all lovey with." A blush covered Milan's face.

"Of course. We can be boyfriends. So terms?"

"Terms like what?"

"Sex and Work mostly."

"Okay...?"

"Well, let's start with sex. When in this relationship do you see us engaging in something like this?"

"I dunno... It'll take a while for full blown sex... How about we say... four months at the least. It took me almost three years with my last boyfriend, but that was mainly because I wasn't legal and it was a matter of my virginity." Milan said bluntly. Now that he had told Axton he wasn't very nervous about letting out small details on Mordecai.

"So, four or so months. Just let me know when you're ready. I want you to be as comfortable as you can be with this." Jack said. "But kiddo, don't be teasing me all the time. A man can only take so much and just looking at you, it's hard to hold myself back." The CEO warned.

"I'll try not to be too appealing. So now work?" Milan changed the subject.

"Ah, yes. Well you see, as the head calc specialist, I can't have you slacking on your work. I was thinking maybe I could give you the office next to mine. I'll move some people around and fit you in that nice office right over there and you'll be at my disposal. How does that sound?" Jack offered. Milan was taken back a bit by the offer.

"If it's not too big of a problem, I'd love that. A door to your office at all times. What an honor." Milan smiled. He felt so loved. He didn't care that he had just officially met the man, and only knew a little about the man. That's what dating was for, getting to know someone.

"Wanna have dinner with me?" Jack asked, that signature devil's smile splayed on his lips.

"Of course." Milan returned Jack's smile with a simpler and more gentle one.

"Alright, well I think you should go enjoy some lunch and get back to your work. I'll email you our date details." The CEO shooed him off kindly. Milan nodded quickly and stood. He rounded the desk and placed a rapid kiss on the cheek before absconding from the room.

Milan returned to his same old cubicle and plopped down. He touched his keyboard and his monitor. The same old black phone and his green stapler. He huffed out a sigh, content to be back after the eventful last day or so. He felt like he was being watched, like all eyes were on him. The young blonde turned around to find that everyone was indeed looking right at him.

"Can I help you?" Milan asked a girl who was very blatantly staring at him.

"I hear you were kidnapped by Bandits. And you went down to Pandora. What was it like?" She questioned excitingly. Milan was taken back at her questioned. He released a sigh.

"Come here. I'll tell you while I work... I'm a little behind." He smiled lightly at her. She pulled her chair up and got comfy next to him.

"Okay, please tell me. I am so curious about life off of Opportunity." The sassy girl pulled in close to Milan to hear about it. Milan started to type away at his keyboard.

"Well I was taken to a place called Sanctuary and that's where the bandits hideout. I was taken there by this weird bandit who wore a helmet all the time. Well when they're not all over another bandit named Maya. She's really pretty. She's what you call a siren, she has tattoos up and down. There was another siren there too. Her name was Lilith. The guy I stayed with was really nice. He doesn't like cats and his name is Axton. He was the first person to be nice to me there. I shared a bed with him so I wouldn't have to sleep on the floor." Milan explained to her. "But we were clothed and all we did was sleep I swear." The blonde added.

"That must have been so scary. What was Pandora like?" She questioned with wonder. Milan looked over her tan skin and light brown eyes. Her lips were painted hot pink and a cowboy-ish hat sat gently on her head, cupping her black hair around her face. Milan's eyes dipped down to her chest and hips, she was perfectly curvy. A gun was strapped at her hip for her protection. His lip twitched. He turned back to his computer, eyes gliding above the numbers on the screen.

"It's really dusty and warm, so windy though."  
"Why did Jack save you?"

"I'm the head Calc Specialist, He needs my mind." The blonde lied through his teeth. "I mean, I think that's why."

"But didn't he just kill his head Calc Specialist? Why are you so special?" She asked. She didn't seem to be trying to be rude, she just looked confused.

"I don't know."

"But you have to." She badgered. Milan's hair prickled.

"Maybe he has special interest in me." Milan said to her.

"NISHA!" A man called from the girl's section.

"Yeah yeah, Tim. I'll be there in a minute if you don't mind. I'm talking to my boss." She called back to him. She looked back at Milan. "Sorry about that. Well, I uh... hope whatever is going on in this company is going good with you, hey Boss?" She said before standing up and pushing her chair back to her desk. A man, who looked a lot like Jack walked over and grabbed her by the arm.

"You have been slacking _ALL_ day, Nisha." The man's upper lip twitched. Milan stood up.

"It's okay, I was talking to her. She'll get to work." Milan defended the brash girl. Timothy pulled his hand away from her arm and turned, with quiet anger, huffed at the young blonde.

"No, you listen here. She needs to stop slacking off, she does it everyday. She is _this_ close to being fired." Timothy gestured with his hand at how close she was to being let go from the company. "I don't care what promotion you got. I'm watching you too, Mr. Lindo. So unless you have some business matters to talk about with her, leave her alone." Timothy growled. He turned to leave but the blonde heard him mutter, "And watch yourself around my brother."

Milan stood there in confusion and gave Nisha an apologetic look before returning to his desk.


End file.
